warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Fern X Daisy: Fallen Hearts
Chapter 1: Grief of Heartbreak Dustpelt walked up to Ferncloud, an awkward look in his amber eyes. "Ferncloud, can I talk to you?" The gray flecked she-cat faced her mate. "What is Dustpelt?" She placed her tail on his dark brown tabby shoulder. Dustpelt flinched away, seeing the confusion in her green eyes. "I don't have feelings for you anymore...." Dustpelt meowed. His voice had no emotion in it, not a tinge of sadness or regret. Ferncloud's eyes became an emerald pool of anger and depression. "Really? You aren't even the slightest bit guilty about leaving me?! Do you even have a heart! If you do than it belongs to a fox! We've had three litters together and you have the nerve to leave me!" Her pale gray pelt was bristling. "Well.. It's just that..." Dustpelt stammered. "I found someone else..." "So you're leaving me for another she-cat!" Ferncloud hissed. "It's Sandstorm, isn't it?" Dustpelt nodded. Sandstorm had recently left the clan leader for unknown causes. Now she knew why. Her ex-mate left the nursery. Daisy rested her cream tail on Ferncloud's flecked shoulder. "Its okay. Spiderleg dumped me after one night... You should have heard when I told him I was expecting!" Ferncloud let out a ''mrrow ''of amusement at the queen's joke. Daisy was helping her feel better. "Did it hurt you when Spiderleg left?" Ferncloud asked sensitively, trying not to hurt her. Daisy shrugged. "I mean I was hurt, especially since he gave me the cold shoulder. It was only for one day, anyway." Daisy's green eyes were filled with many emotions, all mingled together. "It's okay, at least we have each other!" Ferncloud meowed, looking to the bright side. A feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She had felt this feeling before for Dustpelt. Love.... ''But she's a she-cat, and I'm a she-cat! That's not right! ''Ferncloud thought to herself. She wondered how Daisy felt about her. Daisy smiled shyly and sweetly at Ferncloud. "I'm going to get us a piece of fresh-kill, any requests?" "Rabbit, please." Ferncloud asked. "Rabbit is sweet, like you... And we can share!" Daisy let out a smooth purr as she headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Daisy appeared with a fat rabbit. The two queens shared the mouth-watering rabbit, tongues touching occasionally. They pulled away from the fresh-kill awkwardly. "I kinda like you... Like more than normal...." Daisy blurted out. Embarrassement flooded her pretty green eyes. Ferncloud purred. "I like you, too!" She scooted a little closer to Daisy. Could this be the real thing, or were they merely just trying to recover from the grief of heartbreak? "I'm going to stretch my legs a little bit, okay?" Ferncloud told her crush. There she saw Dustpelt, with Sandstorm. The two were grooming each other and then licking each other's faces. Ferncloud rolled her eyes as Sandstorm as the pale ginger she-cat gave her a challenging green stare. ''You can have that fox-heart! ''She thought to herself. ''I have Daisy now, anyway! ''She smiled as she thought of the cream queen and her warm green gaze. Sandstorm's gaze was ice-cold and filled with hatred. She went back into the nursery where she saw Daisy, her eyes warm as she licked Ferncloud's ear. Her green gaze was filled with suspicion. "Jayfeather wanted to see you... He wouldn't tell me why..." Ferncloud entered the medicine cat den where Jayfeather faced her, his blind, blue eyes staring directly at her. "I've been expecting you." He meowed. "What did you want to tell me, Jayfeather?" Ferncloud asked the gray tabby tom. "Well, I know that you and Dustpelt have seperated." Jayfeather explained. "But you're expecting kits." Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions